Just Some Memories
by WeRenn
Summary: Sebuah ruangan putih yang mengurungku dalam keadaan tangan terikat./"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura basah kuyup. Sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya terkena air hujan./Tiga buah makam berdampingan dengan marga Uchiha di pemakaman yang dikunjungi Sasuke./Uchiha... Itachi? Bad summary, OC, AU, dll. RnR


Just Some Memories

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

AU – OC – typo (maybe) – dll (?)

Sakura – Sasuke – Itachi – OC

.

Haruno Sakura (17 tahun)

Uchiha Sasuke (17 tahun)

Uchiha Itachi (21 tahun)

.

Ingatkah kalian dengan dongeng-dongeng tentang para putri? Dongeng-dongeng yang selalu berakhir sama; sang putri hidup bahagia bersama dengan pangerannya. Pernahkah terpikirkan oleh kalian, betapa membosankannya cerita seperti itu? Selalu berakhir dengan bahagia, peran antagonis yang di akhir cerita selalu mendapatkan akhir yang buruk, bahkan tragis. Pernahkah terpikirkan mengenai kelanjutan dari dongeng-dongeng itu? Aku sering memikirkannya, membuat skenario-skenario di dalam otakku. Dan yah, sebaiknya lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi.

Sebelum aku mulai berbagi mengenai kehidupanku, aku ingin menekankan bahwa apa yang nantinya kalian baca adalah hal yang benar-benar terjadi, terlepas dari semua apa yang diberitakan oleh media massa ataupun kabar burung yang beredar.

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Dan mulai dari sini aku ingin menceritakan tentang kehidupanku. Ya, kebenaran tentang kehidupanku.

 **Normal POV**

SMA Konoha. Tahun ketiga bagi Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan teman-teman mereka yang lain. Dan hari ini adalah hari penentuan bagi mereka. Ya, benar. Hari ini mereka melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Ujian yang dikatakan menjadi penentu bagi kelulusan mereka, hal itu seperti tiga tahun mereka lalui hanya ditentukan oleh ujian yang berlangsung selama seminggu ini. Para siswa kelas akhir terlihat cukup serius mengikuti rangkaian ujian ini.

"Sasuke, setelah ini bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang?" ucap Naruto di tengah kesibukan mereka mengulang pelajaran kembali sebelum ujian berlangsung.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu, _Dobe_?" balas Sasuke malas dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku.

"Maksudku... Setelah ini kita akan karaoke, bagaimana? Bagaimana?" Naruto terlihat sangat bersemangat pagi ini.

"Berisik kau, Naruto," celetuk Shikamaru dengan muka malasnya.

Naruto memberikan senyuman khas miliknya, "Kau juga ikut, Shika-"

"Ya hal seperti itu memang diperlukan untuk mengisi masa mudamu, Naruto _-kun_."

"Setidaknya fokuslah pada ujianmu sekarang dahulu."

Ekspresi Naruto langsung berubah mendengar kata-kata yang berasal dari kedua orang di belakangnya. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama, "Nah, Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Guy- _sensei_ bagaimana kalau kalian juga ikut bersama kami?" dan selalu dengan muka polos-cerianya dia bertanya seperti itu.

Dan semua orang hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka serentak, membuat wajah bingung pada pembuat masalah ini.

 **TEEEET... TEEET.. TEEEEET...**

Hembusan napas lega terdengar dari segala penjuru sekolah. Seluruh rangkaian ujian yang melelahkan ini telah selesai dan mereka dapat dikatakan 'bebas'. Naruto sudah mulai melancarkan aksinya lagi dengan mengajak semua orang untuk berkaraoke bersama. Di sudut lain, Sakura membereskan perlengkapan ujiannya sembari membuka ponsel dan membaca sebuah email.

 _Dari : Tsunade-sama_

 _Datang ke ruanganku setelah semuanya selesai. Sendirian._

"Yoo... Sakura, kau bisa datang kan ya? Hehe..." cengiran khas Naruto terlihat jelas sangat berharap.

" _Gomen,_ Naruto. Setelah ini aku ada urusan."

Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berada di kelas. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat namun segera mencari orang lagi untuk diajaknya pergi.

Sepasang mata mengawasi Sakura ketika dia keluar dari ruang kelas. Sang pemilik mata tersebut tersenyum tipis, dia segera meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

.

 _Sebuah ruangan putih dan tertutup. Sejauh mataku memandang aku hanya dapat melihat dinding kokoh yang membatasiku dengan dunia luar sana. Ruangan putih berukuran 2x3 meter dengan tinggi mungkin hanya 2 atau 3 meter. Di sini aku terduduk diam. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena kedua tangan ini dalam keadaan terikat. Mataku terasa lelah, mungkin karena aku menangis selama dua hari berturut-turut kemarin._

 _Memori itu kembali menyerang pikiranku. Tubuhku tiba-tiba saja menggigil dan aku hampir berteriak ketika aku mendengar suara langkah kaki mulai mendekat. Entah siapa itu yang pasti aku bersyukur karenanya memori itu sudah hilang untuk saat ini._

 _Satu-satunya jalan keluar dari ruangan ini adalah pintu itu. Pintu yang saat ini sedang terbuka. Di depanku kini berdiri seorang pemuda. Ekspresinya datar dan dia hanya berucap kepada seseorang di belakangnya, "Kau belum membunuhnya?"_

 _Aku terkejut mendengar perkataan pemuda itu. Apa maksudnya? Apa aku hanya mati di sini? Apakah aku di sini hanya menunggu kematianku? TIDAK. Aku tidak ingin mati!_

 _Aku menatap takut pada pemuda di depanku. Dia perlahan mendekat dan mengangkat daguku dengan kasar, "Ada apa cherry? Kau sepertinya ketakutan."_

 _Aku menggerakan bibirku, namun tak ada satupun kata yang dapat keluar dan lagi, air mata kembali mengalir dan membasahi pipiku. Aku hanya dapat terisak dan yang kudapat berikutnya adalah tamparan keras di pipi kiriku._

" _Hentikan tangismu! Itu akan membuatmu kehilangan wajah cantikmu, my cherry." Tangan pemuda itu mengelus pipi kiriku. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sangat berbeda dengan tindakannya. Tangannya begitu lembut dan dia menyentuhku seakan takut seketika itu juga aku akan hancur. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia lakukan sebenarnya. Namun yang pasti, aku tidak ingin mengeluarkan air mataku lagi, cukup ini sebagai tamparan terakhir yang dia berikan padaku._

"Sakura?!" ucap Tsunade dengan sedikit penekanan.

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang bingung kepada lawan bicaranya saat ini. Dia menundukkan pandangannya dan meminta maaf, "Maafkan saya."

"Kau mengerti keadaanmu saat ini, bukan? Mereka telah memintamu untuk menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran mereka."

"Saya mengerti, Tsunade- _sama_. Saya akan masuk ke Universitas Tokyo."

"Bulan depan kau akan dijemput oleh mereka. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Segala kebutuhan harianmu sudah masuk anggaran beasiswa yang mereka berikan kepadamu."

"Baik. Kalau begitu saya permisi dahulu, Tsunade- _sama._ "

Sakura beranjak keluar dari ruangan Tsunade. Ketika tangannya sudah meraih gagang pintu, sebuah kalimat menghentikan gerakannya. "Kau akan tinggal bersama Uchiha di sana."

"Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya."

Mendengar hal itu membuat Sakura terdiam cukup lama sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

.

Gradasi warna langit antara biru dan hitam menandakan gerimis yang mulai turun perlahan di selatan Konoha. Sebuah jam besar yang berada di sebuah taman berdentang kencang, menandakan pukul 3 sore. Gerimis mulai berubah menjadi hujan yang semakin deras dan kini langit sudah berwarna hitam sepenuhnya. Biru langit yang termakan oleh gelapnya awan hujan.

Seorang lelaki dengan payung hitam dan karangan bunga berada di tangannya berjalan menerjang hujan dan angin yang berhembus berlawanan arah dengannya. Dia melewati taman dan gedung-gedung di sekitarnya. Berjalan dengan tenang menuju sebuah pemakaman yang terletak di ujung paling selatan Konoha.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan sebuah makam, tidak, lebih tepatnya tiga makam. Dia meletakkan karangan bunga itu di makam yang tengah. Ketiga makam itu bertuliskan, Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Itachi. Dan bisa ditebak siapa lelaki itu. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Karangan bunga indah itu sudah mulai basah terkena hujan di atas makam Uchiha Mikoto. Sasuke menatap ketiga makam anggota keluarganya itu. Tanggal kematian tertulis sama di semua makam, 31 Desember, tanpa tertera tahun. Sasuke sendiri yang meminta agar tidak mencantumkan tahun mereka meninggalkan dunia ini. Dia memiliki alasan tersendiri dengan keputusan itu.

"Uchiha... Sasuke?" gumam seorang gadis yang sedikit terkejut melihat Sasuke di pemakaman itu. Gadis itu tidak berusaha melindungi dirinya dari hujan, tubuhnya basah keseluruhan.

"Kau sedang apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke penuh curiga. Hanya sedikit orang yang dengan sengaja membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup karena hujan, atau mungkin hampir tidak ada orang yang seperti itu.

Keadaan Sakura saat ini menandakan bahwa dia sudah lama berada di bawah hujan. Dia jelas-jelas membiarkan dirinya basah dengan sengaja. Meskipun Sasuke bertanya padanya, Sakura malah terdiam dan berjalan melewati Sasuke dengan wajah tertunduk. Dia terlihat menggigit bibirnya sendiri hingga cairan kental berwarna merah keluar dan membaur dengan air hujan. Merasa diabaikan, Sasuke merasa ada yang aneh dengan Sakura. Tidak biasanya dia hanya diam dan melewatinya begitu saja. Mulutnya sudah menandakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu sebelum dia menahannya. Sakura bertanya kepadanya, "Kau akan melanjutkan kemana setelah lulus?"

Sasuke tertegun sejenak dan mengangkat bahunya meski Sakura tidak sedang menatapnya sekarang. "Aku belum memikirkannya. Mungkin yang berhubungan dengan bisnis."

"Membangun kembali bisnis keluargamu? Baiklah, sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura datar dan dia berjalan semakin jauh. Namun baru beberapa langkah dan pertanyaan Sasuke membuatnya berhenti sejenak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sama seperti yang kau lakukan, Sasuke."

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang semakin jauh. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Sakura. Namun dia lebih memilih diam mengamati. Sakura terlihat menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah nisan. Bibirnya bergerak, menandakan dia mengucapkan sesuatu, atau mungkin menggumamkan sesuatu. Setelah itu dia segera meninggalkan pemakaman itu tanpa mengindahkan Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran membuat Sasuke menuju makam yang baru saja dikunjungi oleh Sakura. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul begitu saja dipikiran Sasuke, Sakura memiliki saudara kandung?

.

Haruno Tsubaki

Seorang anak dan adik yang dirindukan

.

"Siapa Haruno Tsubaki?"

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang dan menghangatkan tubuhnya. Dalam perjalanannya, dia melewati kediaman Haruno. Sebuah lampu di ruangan paling atas terlihat menyala menandakan bahwa Sakura sudah pulang, itu menurut Sasuke.

Hujan sudah tak lagi turun dan beberapa orang mulai keluar dengan keperluan masing-masing. Sekelompok ibu rumah tangga berhenti sejenak di depan rumah Sakura dan berbisik sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke semakin bingung.

" _Ne_ , kasihan sekali ya Sakura- _chan_. Hari ini adalah hari meninggalnya adiknya, Tsubaki. Orang tuanya juga entah kemana sejak hari itu."

"Ssst.. Sebaiknya kau tidak membicarakan kejadian itu."

Ibu-ibu itu segera pergi menjauh. Insting Sasuke mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalah ini. Dia memilih pergi dan segera pulang ke rumahnya. Menghangatkan diri dan memikirkan masa depan keluarga Uchiha. Ya, untuk saat ini tak perlu memikirkan orang lain dan fokus terhadap diri sendiri, Sasuke.

Sepasang mata mengawasi gerak-gerik orang-orang di sekitar rumahnya. Mata berwarna merah kelam seperti darah yang sangat pekat. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna sakura terhembus oleh angin sehingga menutup sebagian wajahnya.

.

 _Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Cahaya lampu menganggu penglihatanku dan butuh beberapa detik untuk terbiasa dengannya. Ruangan ini lagi. Ruangan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya terasa perih. Kulihat terdapat beberapa memar yang sudah membiru di sana. Semua masih sama semenjak aku di sini. Yang berbeda hanyalah memar yang kudapat semakin bertambah parah, seakan tak mengizinkan untuk sembuh._

 _Hal yang berbeda untuk saat ini adalah pintu itu. Pintu yang membatasiku dengan apa yang ada di luar sana. Pintu itu saat ini terbuka. Ya, benar-benar terbuka lebar. Seakan mengatakan padaku bahwa aku diperbolehkan untuk pergi. Seakan memberiku akses ke dunia luar. Namun itu tak berarti jika tali-tali ini masih mengikat tangan dan kedua kakiku._

" _Di mana kakakku?"_

 _Tsu-chan?_

 _Aku berusaha menangkap suara yang terdengar samar-samar. Hening sesaat... Mungkin aku hanya berkhayal. Hal yang mustahil._

 _Tak akan ada yang menemukanku. Tidak teman-temanku, sahabatku, bahkan keluargaku. Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Tak ada satupu-_

" _Mana Sakura-nee?" Suara itu terdengar lagi... semakin jelas dan semakin jelas._

" _Di mana kalian menyembunyikan Sakura-nee?!"_

 _Seketika itu juga aku membelalakan kedua mataku. Aku tidak mungkin salah mendengar suara adikku sendiri. Imouto-ku yang berbeda 4 tahun denganku. Apa yang dia lakukan di sini?! Dia tidak dapat melakukan apapun melawan mereka. Anak berusia 12 tahun tak mungkin dapat melawan para yakuza yang menjagaku di luar sana._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Hening beberapa saat dan itu membuatku semakin cemas. Apa yang mereka lakukan pada Tsu-chan?_

Sakura terbangun dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi dirinya. Dia tertidur di sofa yang berhadapan dengan tv di ruang tengah rumahnya. Jantungnya berdegup cukup cepat dan dia kembali memegang kepalanya. Rasa nyeri itu kembali menerjang kepalanya dan ingatan yang baru saja dia lihat seperti berputar-putar. Bagian ingatan itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya, terutama saat dia mendengar suara adiknya.

.

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, dan Hinata terlihat sedang bersama-sama, berjalan melewati pertokoan di salah satu jalan di Konoha. Sesekali tawa terdengar dari mereka disertai dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan betapa senangnya mereka, betapa bebasnya mereka, setelah lelah menghadapi rangkaian ujian sebelumnya.

"Kalian akan melanjutkan ke mana? Aku ingin menjadi polisi," celetuk Tenten ketika mereka sedang duduk di sebuah warung kecil di pertigaan jalan.

"A-aku akan-"

"Pergi ke tempat Naruto berada, bukan? Iya kan, Hinata?" Goda Ino dengan senyum jailnya dan sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah seperti tomat, "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Ino _-chan_. Aku ingin menjadi perawat."

"Waaaah aku yakin kau akan menjadi perawat yang baik, Hinata. Kalau aku, aku ingin masuk ke sekolah tata busana. Aku ingin mempelajari tentang desain pakaian dan nantinya ingin membuka butik gaun pernikahan," terang Ino dengan semangat. Dan kini tatapan ketiga gadis itu langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang memainkan makanannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

"Ya ampun, Sakuraaa... Kami sedang membicarakan tentang impian masing-masing dan kau malah, melamun?" tanya Ino balik tak percaya.

Sakura hanya memberikan cengirannya dan malah mengendikkan bahunya. "Jadi, kau akan melanjutkan ke mana, Saku-"

"Yooo... Gadis-gadis cantik, terutama kau Sakura- _chan_. Kalian sedang apa?" ujar Kiba tiba-tiba, memotong kalimat Ino. Kiba datang bersama dengan Naruto dan Neji.

Dengan kedatangan Naruto, sontak saja membuat Hinata kembali memerah dan susah bernapas. Sedetik kemudian Hinata langsung pingsan di depan mereka semua.

"Ya ampun, Hinataaa.." Dan semua langsung sibuk menangani Hinata tanpa menyadari sosok Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjauh sambil mengangkat telpon dari orang lain.

.

 **Sakura POV**

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Umurku 18 tahun. Saat ini sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju universitas di mana aku di tempatkan..." Aku menulis perlahan di buku catatan kecilku. Tanganku tidak mau berhenti bergetar semenjak masuk ke dalam mobil ini. Sebenarnya aku bingung, mengapa mobil yang menjemputku terlihat sangat mewah. Untuk keperluan menjemput mahasiswa yang mereka pilih itu tidak perlu menggunakan limo segala, bukan? Tapi setidaknya ini membuatku nyaman karena tak ada satu pun di sini kecuali sopir dan seseorang dari universitasku di kursi depan. Aku yang duduk di belakang sendirian dengan sebuah pemisah berwarna hitam.

Aku melihat koper-koper yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatku duduk. Tanganku masih gemetaran dan pandanganku mulai kabur.

Tidak. Aku harus mengatasi ini. Namaku Haruno Sakura, umurku 18 tahun, aku baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku akan baik-baik saja...

Pikiranku mulai kacau dan aku berusaha tetap mengulang kalimat-kalimat itu di dalam kepalaku. Berulang-ulang. Aku terus mengulang dan tak tahu sudah berapa lama aku melakukan ini. Perjalanan menuju universitas di Tokyo terasa sangat lama sehingga lama kelamaan mataku mulai terpejam. Aku lelah, pikiranku kelelahan.

.

"Haruno _-san_? Kita sudah sampai."

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati bahwa mobil ini sudah berhenti. Aku pun keluar dan memandang sebuah rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang sederhana. Sebuah rumah bergaya semi-modern namun memiliki seni tersendiri yang langsung membuatku menyimpulkan bahwa ini bukan rumah semi-modern biasa. Halamannya saja sudah cukup luas.

"Maaf, aku akan tinggal di sini?" aku tau pertanyaanku cukup menggelikan terlihat dari reaksi kedua orang yang mengantarku.

"Iya, Haruno- _san_. Uchiha - _san_ yang memintamu untuk tinggal di sini. Kalau begitu, kami permisi dulu." Kedua orang itu pergi dan meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri kebingungan dengan barang-barangku.

Aku masih terdiam takjub memandang rumah yang akan aku tinggali selama beberapa tahun ini meski mobil yang mengantarku kemari sudah benar-benar pergi. Sesaat aku dapat mencium wangi bunga mawar dan benar saja, kulihat pekarangan rumah ini dipenuhi dengan mawar putih yang sedang mekar. Aku semakin memandang takjub tempat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak masuk, Haruno- _san_?" sebuah suara berat khas seorang pria membawaku kembali menuju dunia nyata. Aku segera berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria dengan sebuah tas yang disampirkan di bahunya. Sebuah jas putih terlipat rapi di tangan kanannya dan hal yang segera menarik perhatianku adalah wajahnya. Wajah yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan sebuah kaca mata berwarna silver yang menurutku sangat cocok dengannya.

"Haruno- _san_?" pria itu kembali membuatku terkejut.

"Ah! Maaf, aku baru saja tiba di sini dan..." kata-kataku menggantung karena tidak tau harus berkata apa.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk ke rumah dulu. Aku bantu membawa barang-barangmu."

Aku semakin terpesona dengan kharisma yang semakin terpancar dari dirinya. "Anda siapa?"

"Hn. Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi." Seketika aku terdiam membatu dan kulihat pria itu hanya tersenyum misterius dan menarik tanganku untuk masuk ke rumah itu.

Uchiha Itachi? Bukankah dia sudah... meninggal?

"Apa maksudmu? Uchiha Itachi?" Kami sudah berada di dalamnya dan kini ada seorang pria berusia sekitar 30an yang sedang membawa barang-barangku ke kamar, itu kata 'Itachi' yang saat ini duduk di depanku.

Kami duduk di pinggir sebuah kolam dengan beberapa ikan koi di dalamnya. Laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Uchiha Itachi masih saja terdiam misterius.

"Jadi, kau masuk ke jurusan apa?" dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku mendiamkannya sebagai aksi protesku. Tak perduli apa pendapatnya namun dia sepertinya juga tak terlalu perduli dengan kehadiranku di sini.

"Itachi, kau sudah pulang?" terdengar suara laki-laki lagi. Aku mencari sumber suara itu dan kudapati dia sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Oh! Haruno- _san_ , kau sudah datang ternyata. Perkenalkan aku Uchiha Shisui. Semoga kau betah tinggal di sini." Shisui menjabat tanganku, dia terlihat lebih ramah dibandingkan dengan yang satunya lagi.

"Aku Haruno Sakura. Maaf, apakah kalian juga kuliah di Universitas Tokyo?"

"Iya, Itachi di departemen kesehatan dia saat ini sedang mengambil program kedokteran. Dan aku di departemen teknik, programku teknik fisika. Ini tahun pertamamu, bukan?" Shisui mengatakannya padaku. Aku mengangguk, "Aku diminta menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran mereka."

"Dan kau Itachi, tidak baik mendiamkan seorang gadis yang akan tinggal bersama kita seperti itu. Aku heran mengapa kau memiliki banyak pasien padahal kau irit sekali dalam berbicara." Shisui terlihat kesal terhadap Itachi.

Apa benar dia Itachi? Kalau begitu, mengapa ada makam miliknya di Konoha? Dan mengapa dia meninggalkan keluarga satu-satunya di sana? Aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri.

" _Ano_... Uchiha _-san_ , di mana kamarku?"

"Kau bisa memanggilku dengan namaku saja. Tak perlu seformal itu, Sakura. Dan kamarmu ada di lantai 2."

"Terima kasih, Shisui- _san_." Aku pun segera beranjak.

"Hei, Itachi. Kau antar dia ke kamarnya," perintah Shisui. Itachi hanya bangkit tanpa memberi tanggapan apapun.

"Ayo." Itachi mengajakku dan aku pun mengikutinya.

.

"Itachi- _san_ , boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku sebelum dia turun.

"Hm?" Wajahnya masih tampak datar namun aku masih dapat merasakan kehangatan darinya.

"Itachi- _san_ adalah kakak Sasuke, bukan?" aku mencoba menatap matanya dan mendapati keterkejutan di sana.

"Lain kali. Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu,... Sakura." Itachi pun segera turun dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Yah. Sepertinya lebih baik aku mulai membereskan barang-barangku dan beristirahat. Segalanya terasa baru bagiku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mencari tau lebih lanjut selama aku berada di sini.

Mengapa Uchiha Itachi masih hidup dan siapa Uchiha Shisui itu? Sepengetahuanku, satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke. Dan sebenarnya yang paling penting, mengapa Universitas Tokyo memintaku menjadi mahasiswi kedokteran mereka?

.

.

...Bersambung...

.

.

How? Gimana menurut kalian? Aku pengen tau deh pendapat kalian dan spekulasi kalian tentang apa sebenarnya cerita ini (hahaha) meski mungkin masih terlalu awal untuk menyimpulkan hehe

Okee... gak keberatan kan kalau sekedar review?

.

.


End file.
